Shining Future
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is the ninth chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood.


Shining Future  
A Bright Hope for All  
  
Note: My homage to The Right Stuff and Wings of Honneamis. At a yearly Starfleet Conference, a young woman honors T'vam and crew with a speech and medals for bravery. This is the ninth chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood.  
  
"For a lone individual to accomplish a miracle...That which is on the bottom must be on the bottom...And that which is on the bottom must be on the top."—Lord Rudakee, 'Aqua Knight, Vol. 3 Graphic Novel'  
  
Chapter 1—The Welcomed Return to Moonstone Base  
  
The USS Joan of Arc had docked successfully in one of the Moonstone's many docking bays. The Base itself was immense, even larger than the famous USS Defiant. Space stations were here and there, scattered about the Cosmos, and they all had their specific duties to perform for Starfleet. Some bases acted as navigational assistants to those who became lost along the way, others provided housing for those looking to begin a profitable existence or raise a family. Whatever the cause, the Starship space stations were always a marvel of technology and a wondrous sight to see.  
  
Cayman Goshen welcomed T'vam and her crew toward the reception hall. All the hallways and aisles of the grand space station had been elegantly decorated. T'vam, as well as everyone else had appropriately attired for the occasion. "It's a pleasure to see you as well as your excellent crew, my old friend.", Cayman said, joyfully. T'vam blushed a light green at the Yeoman's compliment. "It's good to be back. This place revives many memories of my past. I've had many good experiences here, Cayman.", T'vam replied, with a delightful smile on her lovely tan face. The Yeoman led her and her entourage of stunning debutantes to the dazzling reception hall. It had the grandeur of a cathedral, the magnitude of a castle, and the extravagance of a ballroom.  
  
Chapter 2—T'vam Reminisces  
  
T'vam recalled her days as a Cadet and how she looked up to the Yeoman when he was only an Admiral. She had studied and trained aboard the Moonstone, making friends and learning how to adapt to a new way of life. It wasn't difficult at all for her to become accustomed to the procedures aboard the Moonstone. Sometimes, T'vam became homesick, but the Moonstone was quite accommodating and the many different species she had become aquatinted with were very hospitable. She did, however, send communiqués back and forth to her parents and her younger Sister. In time, she could hardly keep up with the messages that were flooding into her collective voice-mail. But, she never kept out of touch. In time, a young T'vam, now a Science Ensign found herself aboard a fine, spectacular vessel called the USS Pegasus. The fearless leader of the vessel herself, Admiral Niselle Ivy was a lover of Greek Mythology and Homer's Iliad. T'vam was humbled to be accepted as a part of her crew. Before long, she befriended a half-Bajoran half-Chinese female by the name of Nysa Su. They were inseparable, almost like Sisters. T'vam even taught Nysa how to fully use the power of her mind and mind meld. This talent would certainly be useful later, because T'vam was always one step ahead of everyone else in formulating her infallible plans.  
  
Chapter 3—An Unexpected, Jovial Surprise  
  
Everyone settled down as the awards ceremony began. Cayman approached the podium, with a radiant grin. "Fellow members and friends, I welcome you to this ceremony. We have gathered her to recognize the achievements of the crew of the USS Joan of Arc. Without any further ado, I shall turn the podium over to a friend of mine.", Cayman said, gesturing to a shadowy, curvaceous figure behind the curtain. A gorgeous woman emerged, her soft raven hair in two buns on each side of her head and a traditional cherry blossom silken robe. "That is my dear old friend, Nysa...", T'vam thought to herself, her eyes becoming teary. "As a young woman I was blessed with the presence of T'vam Lee. Her accomplishments as well as those of her crew, deserve to be recognized. Please come forward, T'vam and crew so you can accept the Starfleet Award of Excellence.", Nysa Su said, pleasantly. Happily, T'vam and the crew of the Joan of Arc approached the stage to receive their badges one by one. The other members of Starfleet showed their appreciation by applauding and giving her congratulations after the awards had been handed out. There was a grand reception with plenty of refreshments and confections. T'vam indulged her sweet tooth a little with an ambrosial fudge cake. She had decided to stay aboard the Moonstone for a while to recall old times with Nysa. After all, it had been over 12 years since she had seen her and the members of the Arc needed a well-deserved vacation. Perhaps some of them would see friends from their pasts. Any number of possibilities existed.  
  
Chapter 3—A Video-Link from Vulcan  
  
That night, Cayman called T'vam and her younger Sister to the bridge of the Moonstone. "Your father has some sad news, unfortunately. He's waiting to see the both of you.", he said, with some sadness in his voice. T'vam had an inkling that something was wrong in her homeland. T'sau gazed at the Yeoman and then at T'vam, wondering what all the hubbub was about. Winston, waiting patiently on the other end of the Video link looked rather sorrowful. "My beloved daughters, you must return to Vulcan. Your mother is growing very old and cannot head the royal throne much longer. She requests the two of you to be present as she transpires to the other side. T'vam, as a rightful heir to the throne, you will be receiving mother's katra.", Winston said, with a very somber gaze and stoic tone to his voice. Lowering her gaze, she nodded deliberately. "I understand father. We will return immediately. Informing Cayman, she said she would be turning over the Joan of Arc to the rest of her crew. It would be up to Paige to make the decisions as to if she were going to continue the quest of exploring new worlds in uncharted regions of space. Knowing her and her insatiable curiosity, it was likely that the Arc would be flying again in the future when their shore leave was over.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As T'vam prepared to leave, she promised she would keep in touch with the crewmembers of the Arc as well as with her old friend Nysa. Nsya herself was going back into space aboard the Golden Guardian, which had been finally rebuilt and refurbished and was ready for combat. She would be captaining the fine war-cruiser and she was thrilled about doing so. T'vam had a feeling that the spirit of Drakk would be pleased that the vessel was going to be put to good use. She remembered Drakk from years past, especially when his sword Illumina kept her safe from danger. So many times she and her crew had come across rather unfriendly, hostile beings who wanted nothing more than to settle their arguments by testing each other's might. Fortunately, she never had slain anyone, for neither her life nor the life of her crew had been in danger. It was difficult to say farewell to those she had become so close to. But, in her caring, all- encompassing heart of gold, her friends would never be forgotten. And she knew that someday she would see them again when the time was right.  
  
T'vraas, the High Vulcan Priestess was elderly, but her mind and wit was still as sharp as it had ever been. Winston, her beloved friend and devoted husband stayed near her bedside as the chamber ladies served her soup and strong herbal tea. He softly kissed her, stroking her hand lovingly. "Love, I'm going to miss you dearly.", he said, in a whisper in standard Vulcan. "Do not fear, my dearest. When I pass from this existence into the next world, my spirit will be forever near you. I will be within your heart, Winston.", she said, in a rather raspy voice. The somber ceremony had almost begun. T'vam had been dressed in the traditional white robes, bearing the family insignia, hair bundled up underneath golden jewelry, her dark lasha signet dangling from her tiara, red as Vulcan herself. T'sau was mesmerized by the procession. Soon her elder Sister would receive the katra from her mother, and T'vraas would join her many ancestors in the realm of the everlasting.  
  
To be continued...  
  
In the final saga of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood, appropriately named Joan of Arc Returns to Starfleet Base, the Arc is now headed by Paige and the rest of the crew that had been a part of her history these many years. Nysa Su, T'vam's childhood friend is now commanding the Golden Guardian. Away from all the action occurring on the Moonstone, T'vam is enraptured with the age-old ceremony of transferring the katra, or life essence into her being. Don't miss the final and closing chapter in the saga. Will there be a happy ending ? You'll have to read to find out !  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 1, 2002  
  
A exceptionally happy 24th Wedding Anniversary to my parents, and many, many returns of the delightful and spectacular day ! 


End file.
